


Am I dead?

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Protective Greg, Season 4 Episode 3 Spoiler, Suicidal Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #13, Am I Dead? Happens after Sherlock asked Greg to take care of Mycroft. Please refer to Additional Tags before reading. It's not a heavy description of THAT tag as it was only one sentence but some may want to avoid it entirely.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Am I dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning, read additional tags.

"Mycroft… Make sure he's taken care of. He isn't as strong as he thinks he is…” 

"I'll take care of it." 

\---

Greg approached the landed helicopter and opened the door. Mycroft stood up from his seat and exited the cabin. He slipped on the boarding step and fell into Greg's arms. Greg could feel the ginger's body was trembling. Mycroft's eyes went wide and he tried to steady himself enough to walk to the waiting car. 

Or so he thought. 

"I'm taking you home, Mycroft." 

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Greg held on to Mycroft's wrist and walked to his car. Try as he might, Mycroft couldn't free his wrist from the DCI's firm grip.

Greg opened the front passenger's door and Mycroft reluctantly entered the car. Greg buckled up his seatbelt. "I'm not a child!" Mycroft snapped at Greg. Greg smiled weakly and closed the door. He got into the driver's side and saw that Mycroft had hugged himself and the trembling became more visible.

Greg drove as fast as he could to the location Anthea had programmed into his car navigation device. He was sure the PA would make any tickets he got from this drive dismissed. 

\---

They reached the front door of Mycroft's home. The lights were already switched on. Greg got out of the driver's side and went over to open Mycroft's side. Mycroft was having difficulty taking off his seatbelt and was in tears. Greg bent over to release the safety belt. Mycroft leaned back and covered his wet eyes with his arms.

Anthea opened the front door and was alarmed when she saw her boss. Greg gave her a sad look and looked back at Mycroft. He decided to carry the sobbing man. 

Greg had expected some resistance from Mycroft but the younger man seemed to have given up doing anything other than crying. He even put his head on Greg's shoulder and held onto Greg's outercoat's lapel with his freezing trembling hands. Anthea showed him to Mycroft's bedroom and left them after she had switched on the lights. 

Greg put Mycroft down gently on the bed but unable to detach himself from Mycroft. The ginger held onto him tightly. Greg shifted Mycroft further into the bed to make room for himself to sit beside Mycroft.

"Mycroft." Greg covered his left hand around Mycroft's trembling hands to warm him up and hugged Mycroft around his waist with his right arm. The younger man sobbed until he fell asleep in Greg's warm embrace. Greg couldn't help but stole a kiss from Mycroft and slept. 

\---

"Am I dead?" Mycroft's blue-grey eyes looked at Greg blankly. 

The sun was quite high up when Greg woke to Mycroft staring at him. 

"Why do you ask?" Greg asked in a careful tone. 

"Because I asked Sherlock to shoot me and I woke up in your arms."

Greg didn't know what to say. He had not heard exactly what happened in Sherrinford other than several people had died and the three men were subjected to extreme mental and emotional abuse.

"What would you do if you are?"

The emotionless eyes stared at him for a moment, came nearer to his and closed. Greg felt his lips gently brush another. The blank eyes opened again. 

"Do that." 

"Oh." Greg blushed. He had not expected that. Mycroft never showed that he was romantically interested in him.

"I'm not dead?" 

“No, Mycroft. You're very much alive."

"Oh." Mycroft continued to look at him blankly for a while until the ginger started to blush and turned beetroot. His eyes were panicky and he tried to move away from Greg's warm and comfortable body but the strong arms held him firmly. 

"Lestrade, I'm sorry, I wasn't- I- I-" Greg had his lips on Mycroft's and they continued to kiss slowly and gently.

\---

Greg took an entire month off to take care of Mycroft despite the man's protest. Mycroft relented after Greg found him unconsciously positioned the sharp edge of a kitchen knife beside his own neck.


End file.
